With the known tool turret of this type, the compression spring, which presses the locking mechanism part into its locked position against the gear faces of the turret head and the housing, is of such dimensions that in no case can a load or charge applied to the turret head cause disengagement of the parts or release of its locked setting. Release of the locking mechanism is possible only when the control member is brought into a release setting. If a collision or impact occurs to the known tool turret exerting a high torque force on the turret head, damage to or destruction of parts of the tool turret will almost always result.
Such damages result in costly repairs and production downtime.